


AUDIO: A Most Exquisite Torture

by midgardian_leviosa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: A couple of voice actors recorded my script, in which Natasha uses...creative methods to get Loki to talk. Handjobs. The method is handjobs.Listen here!
Relationships: Loki/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	AUDIO: A Most Exquisite Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Original script: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699477

[Click here to listen to the audio recording! Voice actor: RupertInigo)](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/d9lry8/script_fill_m4f_a_most_exquisite_torture_loki_x/?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share)

[Click here to listen to Skyrunner101's version!](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/dbrlez/m4fscript_fill_a_most_exquisite_torture_loki_x/?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share)


End file.
